


Сувенир

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Outer Space, Post-Canon, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Цена за жизнь и свободу - война с Особями
Relationships: Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Миди M-E





	Сувенир

Рипли спит очень чутко: чужие инстинкты просыпаются мгновенно, реагируя на внешние раздражители гораздо быстрее, чем к этому готова потенциальная жертва. Которая в итоге оказывается схвачена, обездвижена и уложена так, чтобы не нарушать покой и сон отдыхающего хищника. 

Колл пытается стряхнуть с себя железную хватку, но сил хватает только на сердитые гримасы. 

— Даже не пытайся! — зевая, предупреждает ее Рипли, догадываясь о коварстве некоторых андроидов. 

Но та и не надеется освободиться; и не хочет этого. Кусаться точно не стоило, а вот осторожный поцелуй в висок — и ниже, по скуле, к шее — может сработать. 

— Х-ха! — удивленно выдыхает довольный смешок Рипли-8, притягивая еще ближе и не думающую сопротивляться Колл. Но едва успевает коснуться губами обнаженного плеча — индикатор сигнала тревоги вместе со звуковым оповещением стряхивает всю сонливость и надежды на романтику.

Четырнадцатое гнездо за календарный месяц. Отличный результат, что и говорить. Восьмой отдел будет в восторге.

***

Корпорация наследила в этом секторе непозволительно. Если брать в расчет косвенные улики, то только что не расписалась в проведении преступных и антигуманных экспериментов. Причем с точки зрения кодексов любой из известных правовых систем: живые существа подлежали изучению и вмешательству только с их осознанного согласия.

«Ага, как же...» — бормотал под нос разозленный Врисс, разворачивая погрузчик перед большим шлюзом готового к отправлению транспорта. В этот раз их было намного больше: получилось шесть загрузок, и еще несколько десятков неполных комплектов, рассортированных по капсулам с числовыми обозначениями: по месту обнаружения тел.

Казалось бы, не первый год в деле: можно и привыкнуть. 

Но каждый раз выяснялось, что пока не выходит.

Гнездо на Саммите-V оказалось небольшим — исследовательская база предполагала в штате всего нескольких ученых и вспомогательный персонал. Полтора десятка носителей. Но в корпусе основной базы, транспортных модулей и даже поверхностных вездеходов насчитали больше ста яиц — очень нерационально с точки зрения любой королевы.

***

Четыре слоя защитного костюма и дополнительный — теплоотражающий, и все равно беспокойство и тошнота одним горьким комком пульсировали где-то в глотке. Рипли не чувствовала ни одного живого Потомка, и королевы уже давно здесь не было — и все равно, страх — чужой или собственный, — глушил прочие инстинкты и велел бежать, куда глядят глаза.

Стены карантинного блока, выбранного королевой в качестве основного гнезда, были покрыты многократно наслоенными потеками крови, подкожного жира и желчи. Все пятнадцать носителей были в итоге стащены сюда — и живые, и мертвые. Те, кому повезло попасть сюда трупами, послужили пищей быстро растущим Особям: кое-где на полу можно было увидеть осколки костей или разлагающиеся под действием едкой слюны остатки кожи и мышц. Осторожно, стараясь не наступить на особенно подозрительные пятна, Рипли обходила помещение вдоль стен, стараясь зафиксировать — почувствовать — все, что могло бы помочь понять, что именно здесь произошло.

Все тела носителей, и зараженные, и уже покинутые Потомством, были убраны силами роботов: специальные машины были незаменимы в расследованиях и сборе материалов против не слишком разборчивых в методах корпораций. Механических детективов предоставил «Отдел 8», а профинансировало некое, не пожелавшее назваться, лицо — со слов руководителя Восьмого — лично пострадавшее от покойного доктора Гэдимена. Учитывая, сколько таких — пострадавших, — могло быть, совсем не удивительно, что среди родни его жертв мог найтись торговец-нувориш или топливный магнат с дальних планет, богатых ценными ископаемыми.

Да, у них концессия. Да, лучшего контингента для «грязной работы» в зараженных Особями секторах не было. Но, черт побери, каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы не понимать, что гнезда не вырастают из ниоткуда, и бесконечная борьба с призраками в итоге закончится...

— Ничем. Все это бесполезно, — скорее сама себе, чем в микрофон коммуникационного устройства сообщила Рипли.

— Тебе кажется, — голос Колл, донесшийся откуда-то издалека, был исключительно механическим и профессионально-отстраненным.

Рипли этот голос ненавидела. Впрочем, у Колл всегда появлялись подобные интонации, стоило им принять вызов и отправиться на туманно сформулированное «задание».

— Ты звучишь как автоинформатор, дорогая. 

Кажется, Колл обиделась. Но виду не подала.

— Врисс заканчивает через десять-двенадцать минут. Постарайся и ты не мешкать — он нервничает.

Связь прервалась одновременно с неприятным хлюпаньем под правым ботинком. Чье-то выбитое глазное яблоко лопнуло, оставив белесые слизкие следы вперемешку с остатками сосудов. К счастью, Колл не слышала, какими именно словами Рипли выразила отношение к происходящему.

***  
Их первое гнездо в буквальном смысле само свалилось на голову — примерно в тот же квадрат. 

Сектор был чист — настолько, насколько это было возможно.

Разумеется, «чист» — значит, не было оборудования слежки. Конечно, и речи не шло об аборигенной жизни — планета была покинута более двухсот лет назад, и некогда прекрасный город был наполовину захоронен под слоем экологических отходов и промышленного мусора. Горы этой свалки, издававшие отвратительную вонь, доходили до крыш бывшего Монмартра.

Бояться здесь нужно было только маячков-наблюдателей, отправлявших сигналы на станцию слежения на Луне. За Землей уже давно не велось пристального систематического наблюдения — она не представляла ни опасности, ни интереса. 

Ветер стих и стало возможно нормально дышать. Пусть и в респираторе, но на «Бетти» все оборудование до последней нитки было контрафактным. И едва ли это примитивное устройство для дыхания могло бы спасти ее легкие, будь она, Эллен Рипли, обычным человеком. Поэтому лучше так, учитывая, как их помотало на приземлении, здоровьем рисковать лишний раз было слишком большой роскошью. 

В этом плане Колл было куда как проще — она андроид, ей не требовались ни вода, ни пища, ни чистый воздух. Кажется, она хорошо переносила земное давление... Отсутствие нормальных зарядных элементов серьезно осложняло жизнь синтетика — портативные работали гораздо хуже и заряд исчерпывался намного быстрее.

Бедняжка Колл, она никогда до этого не только не была на Земле, но и в принципе не имела возможности ходить по поверхности планет. Те редкие мгновения, что выпадали на ее долю, точнее, на долю контрабандистов, нельзя было назвать прогулками. Поэтому андроид чудесно не воспринимал даже малейшие перепады высоты — холмы и кучи мусора, которые ей приходилось преодолевать вместе с троими остальными выжившими, поначалу казались непреодолимыми препятствиями.

Рипли, формально будучи старше остальных в экипаже «Бетти», рассказывала то, что ей было известно о том месте, где они приземлились. Вспомнить оказалось тяжело, к памяти погибшей Эллен Рипли примешивались какие-то странные оттенки — совсем из чужого мира. Джонеру и Вриссу, к примеру, было крайне непривычно воспринимать совершенно не двигающиеся жилища; хотя последнего не на шутку заинтересовали терминалы межпланетной станции там, где некогда находился аэропорт «Шарль Де Голль».

Их развалюха «Бетти» смотрелась в этих горах отбросов довольно органично. Несмотря на ранний час уже все были на ногах.

— Доброе утро, — Рипли с трудом различила слова Джонера, произнесенные под маской-респиратором и каким-то тряпьем, в которое замотался головорез в отставке, пробуя защититься от убийственного климата разрушенной пустынной планеты.

— Доброе, — неохотно согласилась она, стягивая собственную маску с лица.

— Ну как в округе? Ты сегодня быстро закончила обход. 

— Ничего интересного.

Джонер коротко кивнул.

— Это пока. Вейленд-Ютани откусят себе задницу, но найдут тебя. Так что лучше быть начеку. 

— Если они уверены, что произошло крушение, то меня искать не станут. — Эллен Рипли сбросила с плеч накидку и положила рядом респиратор. Однако по старой привычке не стала расставаться с оружием — так надежнее.

— Эй, национальная гвардия! — откуда-то из жилого блока раздался призыв Врисса. — Кушать подано, паркуйте ваших скакунов.

Джонер выругался про себя. Это был один из редких моментов с глазу на глаз с Рипли — когда он мог «подкатить» к уоррент-офицеру Рипли, не боясь быть обхихиканным впоследствии этим задохликом на колесиках. Разумеется, взаимности ему не светило, да и страшновато оно все — учитывая геном нынешней Эллен Рипли. И вообще, она уже прилично лет как покойница... Брр. 

— Джонер, пожалуйста... — прекрасно чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд, обратилась к нему Рипли, даже не повернув головы.

— Ну как погодка? — Врисс с грохотом расставлял на импровизированном столе жестянки с обедами из запасников «Бетти». Их количество приводило всех троих в уныние (поскольку Колл в пище не нуждалась, ее беспокоило отсутствие других источников питания). 

— Мерзко, сам понимаешь. А где Колл? 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Врисс, придвигая к себе банку концентрата. Джонер и Рипли переглянулись. 

— А когда ты видел ее в последний раз?

— Вчера вечером.

Вновь возникла пауза.

— А что? Она в последнее время часто зависает. После того, как Рен ее чуть не отправил на тот свет, она так и не функционирует нормально. 

Рипли уронила ложку обратно в банку. 

— А ты, дубина, понимаешь, что без нее мы отсюда не выберемся? — Джонер угрожающе сдвинул брови. — Ты пробовал ее осмотреть?

Тот зажмурился от ужаса. 

— Ага, она мне скорее руки откусит... та еще штучка... — Врисс разочарованно хмыкнул. — Или Рипли мне язык выдерет. Ей на сувенир.

— Механически с ней все в порядке, все провода на месте. ПО глючит. Но для починки надо или сдать ее в Пункт поддержки синтетиков, или... я не знаю.

— А своими силами? — подала голос Рипли, хорошо понимая, что без помощи андроида будет затруднительно выбраться с Земли.

— Очень сомневаюсь, мэм. — Врисс почесал макушку пятерней.

Рипли кивнула в благодарность за еду и, поднявшись, вышла в направлении блока кают.

Аннали Колл сидела и смотрела прямо перед собой — чуть встрепанные короткие волосы надо лбом и широко распахнутые глаза придавали ее лицу трогательное и удивленное выражение. 

— Видите? — Врисс объехал на своей каталке застывшего андроида. — Никакой реакции. Зависла.

И в самом деле, никакого движения, даже глазами. 

— Хотите фокус? — Джонер ухмыльнулся, направляясь к уставившейся в пространство Колл. Рипли перехватила порыв, мертвой хваткой сжав его запястье. 

— Какая-нибудь похабщина? — во взгляде Рипли отчетливо читалась угроза, отчетливей некуда. 

— Нет, нет, — поспешил успокоить ее струхнувший Джонер.

У Рипли были основания беспокоиться — хорошенькая Колл частенько была объектом приставаний мужской части экипажа «Бетти». А теперь, когда выяснилось, что она робот-синтетик, к откровенным намекам добавилось и пренебрежение. Как к механизму или к предмету обстановки. Джонер тем временем приблизился к Колл и, чуть надавив на плечи девушки-андроида, положил ее на бок. Веки Колл дрогнули и глаза закрылись. Как у древней куклы, подумалось Рипли.

— Это защитная система. Так, чтобы сбить с толку потенциальную угрозу. Так она похожа на спящего человека.

Врисс развел руками. 

— Это работает только первые пару секунд. 

— А есть способ вернуть ее в рабочее состояние? Без этой хрени? 

Вопрос Рипли заставил Врисса призадуматься. 

— Я... я механик, мэм. Я никогда не имел дела с начинкой роботов. Особенно со вторым поколением.

Ясно. Помощи ждать было неоткуда. Рипли поднялась во весь рост, почти упираясь головой в потолок.

— Ок. 

Пока Джонер и Врисс совместно сооружали простейшую систему безопасности — так, чтобы их не запеленговали регулярно проходящие мимо суда Национальной безопасности, Рипли ломала голову над тем, как можно вернуть к жизни андроида. Впрочем, она когда-то (в прошлой жизни?) приводила в чувство не подлежавшего восстановлению Бишопа, чтобы понять, что произошло на «Сулако». Но это другое поколение, робот, наделенный чувствами, способный сам принимать решения.

Обхватив голову руками, Рипли колебалась. Нужно было что-то с этим делать и, желательно, самой.

Рипли уверенно шагала к техническому блоку с Колл в руках. Она оказалась на удивление легкой. Конечно, размеры располагали к предварительным оценкам, но...

— Вы можете посадить ее ко мне на колени. — Врисс следовал в шаге позади.

— Мне не тяжело, — отозвалась Рипли. Это была истинная правда.

Врисс был доволен уже тем, что его заклятый друг их не сопровождал, и у него будет возможность пообщаться наедине с суровой Рипли. Да, конечно, она теперь в родстве с августейшей фамилией Особей, а от них чего угодно ожидать можно... Но, как ни крути, Эллен Рипли была дамой решительной и этим привлекательной, а такие всегда были предметом его вожделения... Тем более, что Колл оказалась андроидом, пусть и очень искусно сделанным... 

— Врисс, откройте нам дверь.

Створки отсека разъехались в стороны. Как и положено техническому отсеку, местный трюм был небольшим, темным помещением, опутанным проводами и мониторами.

Рипли пропустила Врисса вперед — это была его вотчина. Он довольно резво обогнал остановившуюся Рипли и, ловко ориентируясь в темноте, отъехал куда-то в сторону.

— Идите сюда.

Пришлось осторожно шагать по чутью и на голос. Стараясь не поранить Колл, Рипли прижала ее к себе плотнее, чувствуя, как аккумулятор андроида, имитирующий работу сердца, медленно и тихо отмеряет едва слышные удары.

Щелкнул небольшой переключатель, маленький пятачок пространства, примерно метр на метр, оказался тускло освещенной площадкой. На полу ничего не было, только провода в беспорядке. Пришлось сажать Колл прямо на пол. Врисс в этот момент подбирал нужный кабель. Наконец, вытащив искомый провод из гнезда, он заменил насадку на самую тонкую и протянул Рипли. 

— Спасибо. 

Но дальше дело не шло, Врисс замялся, не зная, как уже-таки «начать ухаживания», а Рипли, судя по взгляду, ждала, когда Врисс их покинет.

— Э... я пойду? — наконец сообразил. 

— Идите. — С довольно легко ощутимым облегчением Рипли кивнула.

Врисс, все еще надеясь на чудо, посчитал нужным предупредить: 

— Рабочее напряжение не должно превышаться. Иначе вы ее зарядите, но обесточите всех нас. Будем как на ладони. 

Рипли кивнула.

Наконец он удалился. Господи, ну сколько можно же... Откуда-то из глубин памяти ей вспомнились двадцать пять одинаковых мужчин, которых будто отливали из свинца по одному образцу. И только чувство неминуемой гибели и длани Божьей на челе каждого сделало их разными. И Людьми.

Сжимая штекер в правой руке, она вернулась к «спящей» Колл. Ох и давно же ей не было так страшно... А что если она сейчас собственными руками уничтожит их возможность к побегу с этой проклятой планеты?..

Однако бояться было некогда: андроид рисковал не проснуться вовсе. А если Вейланд-Ютани уже запустили поиск по всем координатам, то у них было не более нескольких часов для того, чтобы скрыться. На Земле они не были в безопасности.

Эллен Рипли своими глазами видела смерть. Эллен Рипли погибала и даже один раз воскресла. Стоило ли ей бояться теперь — когда у них есть шанс уйти от неизбежности и начать все заново? Не на Земле, конечно, но где угодно в космосе.

Она осторожно подхватила Колл под спину, чуть придвинув ее к свету. Голова девушки запрокинулась, но Рипли удержала ее затылок второй рукой, в которой был кабель.

— Колл, ты слышишь меня?

Дыхания она не уловила. Самая хрупкая в экипаже, как она умудрилась затесаться в этот разношерстный пиратский сброд? Она — творение машин, которые создавали человекоподобных андроидов. Это они запрограммировали ее убить Рипли?

Но ведь не убила же. Пришла убить, а не убила. Людей, которые не убили Рипли-8, сдержало сухое, медицинское, холодное любопытство. Невозможно было бы вообразить, чтобы андроида удержала... гуманность?

Почти ласково Рипли отвела пряли волос с левого уха Колл. Возможно, она когда-нибудь попросит у Колл прощения, если та выкарабкается.

С внутренним смешком Рипли вспомнила горе-террористку, проникшую в ее одиночную камеру. С одним-единственным клинком в качестве оружия. Смешное дитя. 

А еще она вернулась. Могла уйти. Вернулась. С простреленной навылет грудью. Вытерпела, когда Новорожденная вложила безобразные пальцы в свежую рану... Неприятно вышло, а, последняя модель стервы в серийном производстве?

Осторожным движением большого пальца Рипли развела губы андроида и склонилась к самому лицу Колл, чтобы уловить дыхание, если оно было. Но нет, ни вздоха не вырвалось из груди. 

Не стоит волноваться раньше времени. Все как и положено. Приемное отверстие прямо там, где у homo sapiens слуховой проход. Рипли до смешного неистово надеялась, что эта штуковина роботу не повредит.

Гладкая игла скользнула в чуть заметный канал. Секунды длились медленно, чудовищно медленно... Под пальцами Рипли зажужжало едва ощущаемое напряжение электрической сети. А ладонью, на которую опиралась спина Колл, она явственно почувствовала усиление «сердцебиения». Импульс в мозг — веки дрогнули, и глаза Колл распахнулись. 

— Сегодня восемнадцатое число двенадцатого месяца стандартного две тысячи триста семьдесят девятого года.

Впервые с момента появления на свет Новорожденной, Рипли почувствовала, как стынет кровь в ее жилах.

Нет, так не должно закончиться. Только не так.

Едва ощутимое движение век. Не паниковать. Надтреснутый, чуть механический голос Колл ободряюще прозвучал сквозь шум машинного отсека:

— Я почти закончила с новыми алгоритмами. Я немного заряжусь, и продолжим, хорошо?

— Что за новые алгоритмы? Ты хоть знаешь, как заставила волноваться всех нас?

Сфокусировавшийся на Рипли взгляд стал чуточку виноватым.

— Мне пришлось отключиться. Сюда идет транспортный корабль с гнездом на борту. Я пыталась его обезвредить. Ну... как «Ауригу». Но моих прежних алгоритмов недостаточно.

Тогда понятно, почему она разрядилась — удаленное управление через станции слежения вычерпывает энергию самых мощных батарей за несколько минут.

— И как? — перебила Рипли вопросом свои собственные мысли.

— Н-неудачно... — поморщилась Колл, давая понять, что пора отключать ее от бортовой системы управления.

***

По сравнению с «Бетти» любая колымага была хорошим кораблем , а уж их новенькая «Эрис» — специально оборудованное судно — было и подавно чудом техники. Входной шлюз быстро обработал направленным потоком дезинфицирующего пара, и Рипли поспешила отщелкнуть застежки легкого защитного шлема. Фильтры, во избежание неприятных неожиданностей, она снимала уже после повторной обработки в карантинном блоке.

Карантинных блоков было два: «Эрис» предназначалась для особых операций Восьмого отдела. Специальные системы обработки и контроля заражения обязаны были каждые четверть часа сообщать на мостик о состоянии помещений. Все попадающие на борт биологические объекты сортировались по степени допуска, и малейшие признаки проникновения Особей сопровождались бы оглушительными сиренами и световыми сигналами.

Врисс костерил на чем свет стоит добрых начальничков, отправивших заслуженного охотника за привидениями в период летних отпусков в этот богом забытый сектор. Четырнадцать гнезд! Четырнадцать гребаных гнезд и почти пять сотен яиц этих мерзких тварей. Без счета — трупам и их разнообразным частям. Нет, положительно ему пора на покой. Он и в бытность свою головорезом и контрабандистом столько не работал. Джонер вон в Отделе штаны просиживает, можно подумать, он хоть слово понимает из того, что ему очкарики-ученые затирают. Но вот наловчился же не бояться свежевать эту скотинью поросль... Слушая вполуха его болтовню, скорее вызванную реакцией на увиденное, Рипли изредка кивала через плечо. Да, она бы тоже не прочь отдохнуть. Да, почему бы и не с Колл в компании?..

— Ты помнишь, как быстро прибыла зачистка на Землю? 

Прочистив горло, Врисс собрался с мыслями:

— Как же не помнить? Они будто на хвосте у этой заразы сидели. 

Кажется, неожиданный вопрос Рипли никак не нарушил ход рассуждений механика, потому что тот вернулся к брюзжанию. Направляясь ко второму карантинному блоку.

«Сидели на хвосте» — интересная деталь: не единожды приходила догадка, что корабль с гнездом на борту преследовали. Или нарочно отправили именно в эту зону обитаемого сектора — на старую, давно покинутую Землю.

***

Отряд зачистки прибыл в рекордные сроки: спустя примерно шесть часов после аварийной посадки зараженного Особями корабля — когда все уже было кончено. Восемнадцать кожистых плодных оболочек были выпотрошены, и некогда мясистые лепестки беспомощно распластывались по плитам обшивки трюма. Со взрослыми Особями пришлось повозиться, и чистильщики совершенно точно потерпели бы неудачу, если бы из клочьев стелющегося по низине едкого смога не пришла помощь в виде трех несуразных, и тем не менее, боеспособных фигур, замотанных в тряпье и остатки разношерстной амуниции. На удивление ловко выманив двоих взрослых тварей на открытую местность и к открытому перекрестному огню, им удалось нейтрализовать королеву, отсекая ее от немногочисленного, но верного войска.

Несмотря на размер, чудовищная самка, выбравшаяся из недр покореженного судна, выглядела в чем-то жалкой и растерянной, с оторванным яйцекладом и основательно покусанными взрослеющими особями конечностями, но готовой сражаться до конца. Времени терять было нельзя: Рипли без сожалений облила огнем самую отвратительную из королев. Потом еще раз. И еще. 

Пока еще одна агония не настигла ее древнюю память. Отчаяние и ярость. Обескровленные бледные оболочки, разоренное гнездо.

Струя огня ударила прямо внутрь контейнера с восемнадцатью лицехватами. Визг, неистовое шипение и глухие удары изнутри металлических стенок стали похоронным маршем матери Особей.

Вихрь, налетевший пугающе неожиданно, раздувал очаги пожара, разносил по округе мелкие обрывки обшивки и изолирующих материалов, рассеивал смрад скапливающегося смогв. Оставшиеся в живых незараженные с ужасом и благоговением прислушивались к звукам ветра, отдаленно напоминающим расстроенную флейту.

Колл прикоснулась к руке застывшей как изваяние Рипли:

— Пойдем.

***

— Все кончено.

Невесомый шепот почти над самым ухом заставил Рипли покрыться гусиной кожей, и она с трудом подавила инстинкт нападения. Вместо этого откинулась назад в поисках опоры и ожидаемо уперлась затылком в плечо Колл. Та уже успела снять с себя оплавленные от крови Особей тряпки, оставшись только в легких форменных штанах до колен. Обволакивающая темнота приносила облегчение, спасая от непрошенных воспоминаний о маленькой светловолосой девочке и ее покалеченной кукле. 

Слабый свет энергосберегающих ламп желто и масляно окрашивал все вокруг, будто обливая воском все, до чего дотягивался: обнаженные плечи Колл, брошенную на пол в спешке одежду, пропитанную ядом здешних туманов, собственные руки Рипли с запекшейся черной кровью Особей. 

Она была рядом: только протянуть руку. Потрясенная, но отчаянно близкая — и слишком человечная для человека. Здесь не от кого было больше прятаться. Под едва выступающим полукружием левой груди Колл темнел все еще не до конца регенерировавший пласт кожи, немного отличавшийся по цвету; но выбирать было не из чего. Рипли почти машинально провела тыльной стороной ладони по швам из металлических скрепок. 

Руки горели, ладони были стерты до потемневших волдырей. Ожоги от пламени и брызг инопланетной крови разъедали кожу. 

Это казалось единственно нормальным — и Рипли осторожными поцелуями коснулась сначала шва, потом ложбинки над грудью, и только потом — взволнованных, подрагивающих, капризно приоткрытых губ синтетика. Колл едва успела, соглашаясь со всем грядущим, улыбнуться прямо в поцелуй. 

Нет, не кончено. Все только начиналось.

Где-то в забытьи прикосновений, на краю сознания пульсировала мысль, что вот это и есть жизнь, в каждом ударе сердца, движении пальцев, прикосновении, проникновении, выдохе и крике — единственно возможная. 

Где-то между заданными кодами, в спектре всевозможных поведенческих реакций рождались новые правила, переписывающие с нуля привычные строки.  
Все только начиналось.

***

С тех пор смерть во всех возможных видах стала привычкой. Разрушенные дома людей, разворошенные гнезда тварей, сотни жертв и безумная гонка за все появляющимися будто из ниоткуда новыми и новыми логовами.

Это казалось войной — с тщательно продуманными атаками и отступлениями, разведывательными операциями и спасательными рейдами. Неуловимый злой и беспощадный гений сеял разрушение и ужас. 

Посреди этого побоища договориться о цене жизни и свободы оказалось проще обычного: Рипли сторговалась с Корпорацией на относительно легких условиях. Или так казалось поначалу: со временем привычка к бесконечной бойне стала казаться слишком высокой ценой. А до победы еще было неблизко.

Следы этого неуловимого врага — вот что было важно собрать. До того, как придут чистильщики, до «дезинфекции» напалмом. Особи появлялись в строго определенных секторах и квадратах, с началом навигации, при этом некоторые участки заражение упорно обходило стороной. Что за стратегическая карта разворачивалась в этой забытой богом части Вселенной?..

***

Транспорт, загруженный под завязку вещественными доказательствами, готовился к старту с небольшой площадки прямо перед центральным входом станции. Предполагалось, что работа в этом секторе тоже закончена: в течение тридцати часов здесь появятся чистильщики, отряд из людей или машин, или тех и других одновременно, которые подготовят станцию к дальнейшему использованию.

Ощущение липкого ужаса и отчаяния было в таких местах обычным делом, в самом начале, как только их завербовали — со слов Колл — наняли расследовать такие случаи, было хуже. Теперь, спустя почти два стандартных года и почти полсотни разоренных гнезд, можно было почти спокойно смотреть на развороченные грудные клетки с торчащими из краев обломками ребер, остекленевшие в застывшем навечно ужасе глаза, слышать угрожающий шелест хитиновых панцирей только что вылупившегося Потомства. 

Их страх Рипли тоже чувствовала. И голод. Они были ужасно голодны.

Но было что-то еще. 

Они знали, кто был истинным их Создателем — древние Особи видели — и общей памятью принесли стертый поколениями образ.

Классический патрицианский профиль музыканта казался одухотворенным и исполненным радости — мелодия лилась над бездной, сплетаясь в двойные спирали ДНК, вновь распадаясь и соединяясь уже в других, причудливых сочетаниях. 

Впереди было еще множество сражений. 

Творец был счастлив.

***

Рипли придирчиво осматривала каждый контейнер с регулировкой температуры, в которых на транспорте вместе с вещдоками отправлялись сохранившиеся в этой бойне яйца Особей. В этот раз оказались как на подбор — крупные, видимо, королева, отложившая их, была из генетически сильной линии. Наконец в третьем по счету она обнаружила особенно выдающийся экземпляр.

— Вот этот.

Роботы-детективы неторопливо и осторожно разблокировали многоступенчатую систему герметизации контейнера, и рука Рипли в четырех слоях защитной перчатки скользнула прямо в просвет мясистых лепестков самого крупного яйца. Створки влажно всхлипнули, будто протестуя, попытались прекратить вмешательство, собирая у смычки мышечное напряжение и вместе с тем затягивая руку внутрь в попытках раздавить «инородное тело». Несколько напряженных мгновений, в которые Рипли явно пыталась что-то внутри нащупать, не сразу увенчались успехом — но наконец с победной улыбкой она извлекла ослабший и едва подвижный лицехват Особи. Очень крупный.

— Это королева. Должна была быть ею.

Крепко сжимая почти не шевелящееся существо, Эллен Рипли поднесла его к лицевому щитку и внимательно вгляделась в размыкающиеся лепестки и поникшие хватательные выросты. Почувствовав присутствие потенциального носителя, лицехват немного оживился, обвивая хвостом держащую его руку. Яйцекладущее устьице приоткрылось и внутри задвигался, готовясь к выходу, эмбрион. Но слизистые выглядели слишком бледными, а яйцеклад — инертным. 

Рипли, впрочем, уже знала, что выйдет из этой несостоявшейся королевы улья.

***

— У меня для тебя сувенир.

Выражение лица Рипли не предвещает ничего дурного, скорее даже наоборот —вдохновенно-загадочное. Предвкушающее ее — Колл — реакцию.

— Кого на сей раз?..

Восторг ожидания в глазах Рипли несколько угасает, но сверток, живописно упакованный в обертку из лабораторной салфетки, она успевает протянуть отпрянувшей Колл.

— Итак?.. — Синтетик в притворном ужасе отпрянула. — Неужели Джонер?..

Рипли не удержалась и фыркнула.

— Вот еще. 

Но сверток перекочевывает в руки Колл, которая с недоверием взвешивает его на ладони и качает головой: скорее одобрительно. Но любопытство побеждает — обертка отброшена в дальний угол каюты, и округлившимся глазам Колл предстает превосходно выполненная копия яйцеклада Особей. Вернее, с первого взгляда — копия, потому что со второго — сразу понятно, что это не копия, а с третьего — для чего конкретно она предназначается.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать, — покрываясь синтетическим румянцем неуверенно пробует отреагировать Колл.

— Стоит ли? — возражает спустя некоторое время Рипли, легонько прикусывая нижнюю губу жертвы в невесть как случившемся поцелуе.


End file.
